Demonology
by Lawlietiscool
Summary: I don't know how long we waited but sure enough the door gave a welcoming creek and the most good looking man I have ever seen stood before us. He had shoulder length black hair, redish-brown eyes, and the most perfect even skin I have ever seen he was wearing a black tail coat over a red vest over a white button down shirt with black pants.
1. Chapter 1

A mansion? It looked more like a castle. Of cores what do I know, having grown up poor and in a small town outside of London. I barely dared to touch the ornate gold door knockers on the ornately carved double doors. But I did. Mostly because my best friend, Sarah-May made me. The knocks sounded through out the building and... Nothing. Nothing happened. I looked to Sarah-May and sighed.

"Well this was a wast of time." I told her.

"Just wait," she said, "maybe the butler's busy."

I don't know how long we waited but sure enough the door gave a welcoming creek and the most good looking man I have ever seen stood before us. He had shoulder length black hair, redish-brown eyes, and the most perfect even skin I have ever seen. He was wearing a black tail coat over a red vest over a white button down shirt with black pants. The outfit was the most fancy thing i have ever seen, putting me to sham in my plain, faded black skirt and white blouse. The man looked tired and annoyed. In a second, though, he composed himself, plastering a smile that at least looked real.

"Yes, how may I help you." He said.

I looked at Sarah-May and she urged me forward.

"M-my name is Liana, this is Sarah-May, we herd that there were a few job openings hear..." I trailed off.

"Ah yes, please follow me, the master is waiting in his study." Replied the man.

~~~HI it's me. Sorry this is so short. My friend was breathing down my back to get it written and she is writing something for me so... the next one will be longer I hope, so please stick around.~~~


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~ Before I start the story I would just like to say, for the person that waisted their time emailing me to say that my story was a waist of time because I forgot to say that this was an OC and thought it would be a Sebby+Ciel thing and not a Sebby+_ or Ciel+_, I would just like to say that, THIS IS AN OC! And also which is the bigger waist of time, you sending that email, or my story? At least my story if fun and doesn't make people real bad about themselves for a simple mistake!~~~~

"I know that we're not very experienced but we do read a lot so me know quit a bit-" Sarah-May started.

After being led through a maze of hallways, through which I had gotten lost, by the man who I now new was the butler and that he was named Sebastian, we had been brought into a grand looking room. Before us sat a boy looking only a few year younger than me (19). The boy was wearing very beautiful clothing full of frills and bows. He had greyish-black hair and blue eyes. Or at least I assumed that both were blue because one was covered with a black eye patch.

"Is that so," the boy said giving the Sebastian a rebellious look, "it just so happens that I needed two people that know a lot about the world. Your hired."

"Really?!" Sarah-May said sounding surprised.

'Just like that?' I thought, 'doesn't it usually take longer to be employed?'

"Yes, Sebastian will show you to your rooms and give you your uniforms. Liana, you will be in charge of keeping my library in order. And Sarah-May will be my personal tutor-" ciel started to say.

"But sir!" Sebastian cut Him off.

Ciel got up and slapped him, "how dare you question me! I am the master of this household. Now fallow my orders."

Sebastian lead us out of the room. As soon as we turned the corner he turned to us and said.

"I do apologize, the young lord and I have different opinions about a very important topic. And even thought he is very old for his age he is still a child, so he is doing everything he can to get back at me. I do apologize," He repeated.

He led us down to the basement, the servants' corders, and showed us our rooms. Ours were right next to each other so at least I wouldn't feel so alone in this new place full of strange people.


	3. Chapter 3

We were given the rest of the day off. Sebastian came by and dropped off my uniform. It was a black maids dress with a long skirt and black flats. I unpacked my one small bag, when I was done the room looked depressingly bare. I flop back onto my bed and gaze off into space.

"Miss Liana, I will show you and Miss Sarah-May the mansion now," Sebastian's cool, calm, soft, emotionless voice drifted through my door.

I opened the door to see Sebastian and Sarah-May standing on front of it. Sarah was looking at Sebastian with a look that said she liked what she saw. And Sebastian was a verry good looking man, he had that whole tall, dark, and handsome thing going on. A look crossed his face when he saw me. Was that a smile?

"Come on," he said, as I self-consciously ran a hand through my hair, trying to smooth my hair where the bed had ruffled it.

The library was on the third floor, turn left, left, and right if I went up the main stair case. The fancy dining room was on the first floor, to the right, if I was looking at the main stair case, the kitchen and servants' was the same but to the left. And Ciel's, the 'young master's' study was on the third floor, right, left, and right from the main stair case. That was all I remembered.

At the end of the tour Sebastian had us start at each of those four locations and find our way back to our rooms, Sarah-May wheat first and I waited at the library with Sebastian.

Suddenly there was a shout.

"Look out!" Someone called.

We both looked in the direction that the scream had come from and I saw a girl with red hair up in pig tails, big circular glasses, and the same uniform that I was given though with a slightly shorter skirt. She was sitting on a silver tea cart that was rolling out of controls down the hall and clutching it for dear life.

Then I realized that if I stayed standing where I was she would run me over. I took a panicked step back and tripped over the long hem of my skirt. Falling back I braced for pain but a spit second befor I hit the ground I felt a strong arm circle my waist and pull me out of the way, at that exact moment the cart came to a shudderingly fast stop. I opened my eyes to see Sebastian holding me with one arm and holding onto the cart with the other.

He let us go and stood up.

"Honestly May-rin, you could have broken the cart, or hurt someone, and do you know how hard it is to get blood stains out of the carpet?" Sebastian said with a sigh.

"Oh yes Mr. Sebastian, it wont happen again, no it won't." Said the girl, May-rin. She looked at me with a curiouser expression.

"Ah yes, May-rin this it our new librarian, Liana. Liana, this is our maid May-rin." Sebastian introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you, yes it is." She said shaking my hand.

"Uh yes, nice to meet you."

At that moment Sarah-May raised around the corner.

"I herd a crash!" She said, " are you alright?"

"May-ring this is Sarah-May, the young master's new tutor, Sarah-may this is May-rin our maid." Sebastian said not answering her question.

"We're fine," I said standing up and brushing myself off.

~~~~ I think this one is all least a little built longer than the last few. Sorry for the long wait but am working on other stories and school is starting soon so...*sigh*. Also I know that's not what Sebby's voice was in the anime but I've started reading the manga and that voice just seemed to suit the manga Sebby better. I'll try to wright more soon. Sorry for any miss spellings, spell check doesn't get them all and I am a bad speller. C ya!~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

The library was huge, full of books. Someone in the house was a big reader, though I'm not sure it was the young lord. Sebastian had everything clean but nothing was in order on the shelves.

"You can start work now diner is at seven and you can retire at nine." Sebastian said and left the library.

I started by taking all the books off the shelves but I hadn't gotten half way through when I herd the clock chime seven times.

"Why hello there!" Said a young man as I walked into the kitchen. He was blond with blue eyes, he was short and seamed to have a care free personality. He was standing next to an older man, also blond with blue eyeshot this one was tall and had a more rugged look topped off with blond stubble on his chin and an unlit cigarette in the corner of his mouth.

"Yah, welcomes to the Phantomhive mansion. I'm Bardroy but you can call me Bard. This in Finnian." The older man said gesturing to the boy.

"You can call me Finny!" The younger one said.

Dinner was short land full of introductions. Every one was really nice but it was just Sarah-May, me and the other three servants, Sebastian never showed up.

After dinner I when back to work. The shelves were very high so high I needed to stand on a chair to get to the top shelf. I was standing on my chair with several books in my hands when there was a knock on the door. Sebastian opened it.

"I just came to see how you were doing," he said coming in.

"Oh fine," I said grabbing another book.

"If I may ask, what are you doing."

"Taking the books off the shelves."

"And why is that?"

I sighed, "so that I can but the books in order."

"Weren't they already?"

"For the most part," I said, "but some were out of order, it's just better if I-"

At that moment something crashed through the window. It made me jump so badly the chair bumped against the book shelf.

A moment before I fell I saw the book shelf tip. So this was how I was going to die, crushed by a book shelf, and here I thought it would be something noble, something that people would talk about for years. But I guess not. I hit the ground hard and was pelted by the books I dropped. I braised for the impact of the book shelf, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Sebastian standing over me. Now this seemed familiar. He was on top of me, his hands and knees keeping him from crushing me, his back holding up the shelf.

"Are you ok?" He asked in his cool voice.

"Uh, y-yes," I said feeling a blush rushing to my cheeks, then I snapped out of it, "a-are you ok?! Your back!"

"I am fine," he said sounding amused, pushing the shelf upright.

"Sorry!" Finny's voice floating up to us. So he broke the window.


	5. Chapter 5

The dress was Beautiful with a full skirt, that went down to the floor. It was strapless and sleeveless, it was dark blue with sapphires and diamonds embroidered into the bodice. To compleat the look a pair of black gloves that go up past my elbow and a pair of black slippers.

"I get to wear this?"

"Yes of corse, Liana. Now if you would hurry up and get changed the ball will start soon," said Sebastian in a board voice.

The master was giving a ball, not only that but he was letting all of us servants go as guests, and providing cloths for us if we need them. The dress was heavy but it was a good kind of weight, the shoes fit perfectly and the gloves contrasted perfectly with my pail skin. My hair was the problem, I wasn't sure what to do with it. For work I often put it in a messy bun but that didn't seam good for a ball. In the end I just left it down and it seamed to work with the dress. I left my room and started to head for the ballroom.

"Liana, wait!" Sarah-May calls after me.

I look back and see her waring a gorgeous purple dress. Like mind it had a full skirt but hers was more flowy. Her dress had straps that were off the shoulder and white gloves that cut off at her wrists. The dress was relatively plain except for a belt of amethysts, put so closely together that they almost blind me with how concentrated the sparkles were. She fast walks up to me and we walk together to the ball room. We aren't late but we aren't the first people there. All of the servants are there but if you didn't know they were employed at the mention you wouldn't know from looking at them that they were servants. I stood in the background of the crowd for a few minutes with Sarah-May as more and more people arrived. The musicians started to play and every one looked up to the main staircase. Ciel stood at the top wearing royal blue with his betrothed, Lady Elizabeth, who was wearing a delicate lacy pink gown. They started down the steps and Sarah squeezed my hand so tightly I looked over at her to see what was wrong. She had her eyes glued on the couple and a sad look filled her eyes. The dancing started and Sarah-May and I stood back by a table that held food and wine. Several nobles came over to us hoping for a dance, Sarah snapped up the opportunities but I had to decline each time because I didn't know how to dance. After a while a strange thing happened, I started to forget about my past and actually convinced myself that I belonged here.

"Out of all the beautiful women in the room, you, by far are most gorgeous."

I started at the noise and looked up. A tall blond man wearing all white stood in front of me.

"Your dress sparkles like the stars and your skin shines agains your black hair, like the moon in the night sky! Surely your beauty is to great for earth, you are not from here but from a place that laughs at the crudeness of humanity, the moon itself! Surely you are the ruler, the princess of the night. Oh, my lunar princess please will you give me this one dance, so that I may die, when that time may come, with my life completed!" The man said making a big show of kissing my hand.

"Oh, no sir. You are mistaken," I said baking away, trying to loose myself in the crowd.

"But surly not! When I saw you I was bewitched by your glory. Please, my princess, a dance?"

"No sir. I do apologies but I must decline I-" I tripped over my dress and put out a hand to break my fall.

Someone grabbed my hand, spun me around, placed a hand on my waist and spun me easily into the dance.

"How many times am I going to have to save you?" Sebastian said amused.

"I never asked you to save me," I reply almost tripping over my long dress.

He adjusted his grip on me for another spin in the dance, I was beginning to feel dizzy, and gave me a sly smile. I started to relax when the song ended. I made to pull away but Sebastian held me in an iron grip.

"He's still there," Sebastian said at my angry look.

I turned to see but right at that moment a new dance began. I sighed and looked over Sebastian's shoulder to try to locate Sarah-May. I couldn't see her at first but then purple sparkles caught my eye. There she was, dancing with a man wearing royal blue. Royal blue!? I looked a gain and sure enough she was dancing with Ciel, lady Elizabeth nowhere in sight. Then the dance make me turn so that I was no longer facing them.

"You look beautiful," said Sebastian.

I whipped my head around and stared at him in surprise.

"Excuse me?" I asked. At that moment glass shattered and rained down on us. Screens rang out as the music was broken off with a screech.

"Bassy!" The voice rang out and I felt myself being torn away from Sebastian and pushed roughly off to the side. I stumbled and fell backwards into the table from before. It tipped and spilled its contence all over me, running my dress. I felt a small jab of pain on my cheek and realized that a knife had cut me. A bit of leftover cake squished as I supported my self with on hand.

"Oh, Bassy, why? Why were you dancing with that girl and not me!?"

"Grell let go," Sebastian's cool voice cut through the silence of the main hall.

I looked up and saw Sebastian standing in the middle of a clearing of people with a man wearing a red jacket, dress cloths and long red hair kneeling in front of his hugging Sebastian's waist.

"But, Bassy, Why!?"

Sebastian pried the man away from him and cam over to me. He helped me up but when I tried to put weight on my left foot my ankle gave out and I almost fell, but Sebastian picked me up and carried me off in the direction of my room.

"Bassy, wait!" The man called after us.

~~~ hi! It's finally done and I think I got over my artist's block! I hope to have more stuff up soon. See you then!


End file.
